Marina Mer
Marina is the daughter of the Little Mermaid. She is a rebel who wants to keep her bond with the sea. Character Personality Marina loves the sea and enjoys exploring its depths and caring for its creatures. She is comfortable around sea creatures, many of which are her closest confidants. She is fiercely protective of her ocean home and its inhabitants. However, Marina is really a shy, gentle girl with a warm, empathetic heart. She hates when others suffer, even those who would hurt her. However, out of the water, Marina is quite shy and becomes a fish out of water around others. Her shyness around how mermaids have rarely an contact with other beings. She finds it hard to make friends. She also hates large crowds. When she makes friends, she will show them great kindness and loyalty. Despite this, she is a determined girl and will not give up trying to rewrite her own destiny. While she is shy, she loathes unfairness. Appearance Marina is one of the most beautiful girls at Ever After High. She has knee-length, wavy hair of varying shades of coral red-pink with streaks of rosy coral red. Her skin is pearly, smooth as sea glass with a shimmering sheen and tanned with naturally rosy cheeks and light coral pink lips. She has large eyes with deep turquoise irises. Around her eyes are small, gold-tinted birthmarks shaped like starfish and sand dollars which sparkle with salt crystals. She has a larger sand dollar pattern on her right hand. To attend Ever After High, the sea witch gave Marina temporary legs. When wet, her legs change into a shimmering ocean blue-green tail covered in iridescent scales with lacy, sheer fins on her hips and large, swept back flukes. Her scales are different shades and mixtures of sea blue, turquoise, teal, green-blue and aquamarine. The colours deepen as they reach the fins and lighten as they reach the edge of the flukes. Fairy Tale Marina's story is ''The Little Mermaid ''by Hans Christian Andersen. It is the story of a mermaid who rescues a prince from drowning and falls in love with him. To find true love, she trades her wonderful voice to the sea witch from a pair of legs. However, these legs were cursed and every step on land felt like walking on broken glass. The witch said that if the prince married the mermaid, she would become a true human. But if he married someone else, the day after his wedding, she would turn into sea foam. The mermaid charmed the prince and they became close friends. Sadly, the prince fell in love with the princess who found him on the beach and they were married. The mermaid's sisters gave their beautiful hair to the sea witch in exchange for an enchanted knife. If the mermaid plunged it into the prince's heart, she would become a mermaid again. The mermaid refused to hurt him and as the sun appeared, she dissolved into sea foam. How Marina Came... As the enchanted sea foam fell into the sea, the Little Mermaid's love changed the bubbles into six beautiful mermaids. Her sisters took their little nieces back into the depths and raised them along with their father, Neptune. Yet they all feared that the youngest child, Marina, would be doomed to follow her mother's path. Relationships Family Marina has a great relationship with her family. Her sisters and cousins are her best friends and her aunts and grandfather Neptune love and support her. Marina wants to spare them from the pain her death and the deaths of her descendents will cause. Pet Marina loves her pet wish fish, Tetra who is always by her side. On land, he swims in her magic bubble. Unfortunately, his wish magic does not work on mermaids. Friends Marina's childhood best friends forever after were her mermaid sisters and cousins and a few mermaids from school. She was also close friends with many sea creatures and whenever she is near water, dozens of fish show up, eager to chat with her. However, she has not made friends with any humans until she met a girl named Desiree Charming and became really good friends. Romance Marina has no love interest and isn't looking for one. She doesn't care if her true love is a prince, a commoner or even a troll. All she wants is a boyfriend with a good heart. Enemies Marina dislikes Duchess Swan as she treats Marina like a worthless piece of rubbish since Marina's ending is no better than Duchess's. In her old school in the sea kingdom, Meeshell was bullied by Millicent De La Mer, daughter of Melusine. Melusine is fated to remain underwater forever. She is hates that Marina is destined to go to her homeland. The Sea Witch is also considered an enemy as she wants to keep her reputation as one of the very few villains who won in the end. Outfit Marina's outfits always have a shade of turquoise or ocean blue. She often incorporates shades of sea-green, purple, silver, gold or sometimes pink into her clothing. Basic Marina wears a turquoise dress that fades to deep sea blue near the hem and an iridescent bodice that changes from light turquoise to sea blue to deep sea green. The hem is longer at the back and is lacy like her flukes. She has short, translucent blue sleeves shaped like the head of a jellyfish and matching translucent overskirt that darkens to light turquoise near the edges like her tail. The over skirt has a pattern of bright aqua scales. The body of the dress has dark indigo silhouettes of fish with golden scales. She wears tarnished golden coral cuffs, a matching necklace, sandals and hair band. Her birthmarks are painted gold. Legacy Day She wears a mermaid dress with a scale pattern, violet bodice that fades to sea blue which fades to deep teal. The neckline is fashioned after seashells and pearly pink seashells decorate her shoulders. A cape flows down from the shoulder shells. Both the dress skirt and cape are made of shimmering, iridescent shades of turquoise, teal and sea blue. The cloak has a webbed appearance, like an extension of her fish body. The skirt scales are edged with silver.Halfway down the side of the dress are translucent, turquoise lace which curves down the front and back of the dress in u-shapes. Beneath the lace is a long skirt of semi-transparent turquoise fabric that resembles her tail fin. She wears a simple chocker of white seed pearls and a pearly pink shell locket and pearly shoes with spiral shell heels. Her birthmarks are painted silver and a bit of glitter is added to her hair. Mermaid Form In her mermaid form, she wears a sleeveless, flowing top of deep teal with a hem that resembles seaweed with a hem that is slightly longer in the back. Golden scales are painted in random parts of the top. She wears the same gold accessories from her basic outfit. Notes *Like a siren, her voice can enchant those who hear it. *Above water, her voice sounds human but below the waves, her voice becomes more watery and musical like whale song. * Sea creatures are drawn to mermaids. *Marina's scream can instantly shatter glass. Its handy when trying to get the attention of an angry crowd, not great when you're watching a scary film. *Marina fears cats. Not tigers nor lions. Just house cats with a taste for seafood. *She hates it when people think her story is like the Disney version. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mermaids Category:Rebels